chuckopediafandomcom-20200214-history
List of intelligent species
This artice lists, and writes a brief description of, intelligent species on Earth. Land Birds Cranes Cranes were thin, tall birds with long, pointy beaks. Cuckoo McKookoo was a crane. Cranes were bossy and sour. Robins Robins had red chests and orange beaks. They tended to care a lot about their appearance. Phoenixx The Phoenixx hailed from the island of Kreni, basically a giant greenhouse (only hotter). They had red feathers with various crests and tails. Very rare in America, they were not much more common in Korea, the country nearest to the island. Ostrii The Ostrii (ostriches) were long-necked flightless birds from Africa. They were grumpy and overprotective. Penguin The Penguins had a wide range, from the South Pole to the Galapagos and Africa. They tended to be quite formal and curious. They ran almost all of the Antarctic bases. Mammals Woodchucks Woodchucks (also 'chuck, whistle pig, or groundhog) were brownish-furred rodents. They probably had a common ancestor with rabbits. Examples were Chuck Jr. and Karla, plus many others. Porcupi Porcupi were spiked, black creatures. They were lazy. Porky Pine was a Porcupa. Dog Dogs were omnivorous canines. They were usually hunters and fishermen. They grew quickly and were tall at an early age. Ike and Cass were dogs. Elephantu The Elephantu were gargantuan, wrinkly, gray pachyderms from Africa. They had long trunks and tusks. Very few Elephantu lived farther south than South Africa. Invertebrates Slugs Slugs were slimy, slow creatures that were usually orange to green. Gus was a slug. Snails Snails looked like slugs with spiral-patterned shells. Grip was a snail. Reptilia Turtles Turtles tended to be goofy, smart and flirty (is that a word?). They came in many varieties; the Tortoi were huge, dome-shelled beasts that lived for hundreds of years. Nutty was known as a Red-Eared Slider. Serpents The serpents were legless creatures that slithered and had heat vision. They came in many colors. Alligatio/Crocodilio These were gigantic, scaly creatures that could reach up to 30 woodchucks in length. With their gaping maw and yellow eyes, many thought they were evil. In truth, they were extremely lazy and greedy. Most were dictators. Other varieties included the lumpy-snouted Gharial and the small Caimani. Dinosauridae These were some of the largest reptiles (or land animals) of all time. Etcervicem Ingenticauda (Latin, huge neck and tail) was the largest species, reaching 15 Crocodilio in length. (1 Crocodilio=30 'chucks. E.I.=450 'chucks) Most were presumed extinct from the Apocataclysm 65 million lunar years ago. However, small populations thrived. A Brachiosaur named Marvin sold baked goods in Times Square. Water Fish/Sharkuu Clownfish Clownfish were serious, tough, small fish. Most of them lived in coral reefs. Whaleshark Whalesharks were giant fish that ate only plankton. They were spotted and toothless. Nutty's Lab hosted a vial of Whaleshark DNA at one point. They tended to be wimpy and gullible. Serpento These were giant, dragonish eels. They were not as intelligent as some species on this list, but could count to twenty. They were fierce and formed tight friendships if one rescued another from a... Krakken The Krakken were near-legendary squids. They were carnivorous and usually wrecked ships for entertainment. It is believed that the bacteria in their gut were actually the Black Death germ. A squid probably washed up on the beach, and voîla, half of Europe died. But not even a Krakken, with all its power, could survive an attack from a.. LEVIATHAN!!!! These gigantic monsters reached 100,000 Crocodilio in length (1,500,000 'chucks). Their appearance was unknown, mostly because nobody who saw one ever lived. Their existence was known only by the famous "Bloop" noise detected west of the southernmost point of South America. Other similar sounds, known as Julia, Train, Slow Down, Whistle, and Upsweep, hinted at a living creature. In 2006, a top-secret experiment was undertaken at the Bloop Spot. Using sonar, scientists detected the faint form of a monstrous organism and measured its length. Leviathans are probably reptilian, with parts for tearing prey, maybe claws or fangs. Six divers have descended to the abyss (and some submarines, too). None have returned. June 7 edit to Leviathan The original Bloop noise was near the coordinates of the fictional island R'lyeh, the home of Cthulu, a squid/dragon thing from a H.P. Lovecraft short story. Cthulu was from a distant world and had an ancient religion going for some people before he busted out and started fighting Godzilla, Jaws, and some zombies. (That last part didn't happen canonically). Hear the Bloop at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bloop .